


the blueberry bush

by dons



Series: soulmates [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dwarves, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, and they are very in love !!!', dotae are tiny dwarves, tiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: dongyoung and taeyong are tiny dwarves about seven centimeters tall. they find yuta, a lonely regular-sized human that just needs some friends.





	the blueberry bush

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYTHING IS CUTE AND TINY.

dongyoung and taeyong are very, very much in love. if you were to ask dongyoung, he would say he loved taeyong with all his tiny heart (after all, they were dwarves, no bigger than the size of a badminton birdie) and taeyong would say the very same.

 

they had met in the valleys, the open fields. dongyoung had been harvesting from a cherry tomato plant when he had seen taeyong, in all his ethereal glory, sleeping under the leaves of a hibiscus.

 

they had fallen in love like that, in the garden of a human. taeyong was beautiful, dongyoung was starstruck, and he invited taeyong to live and travel with him.

 

like that, they wandered under the garden fences and carried around their tiny backpacks, hand in hand. at night, taeyong would talk to some rabbits and the two of them set up in a part of the rabbit hole, dongyoung laying down the scraps of human fabric for their plush carpet and tiny silverware for their tiny berries and tiny foods.

 

this morning, dongyoung wakes up early. they had been staying in the same rabbit hole for a week or so (this family was exceptionally kind) and it was time for them to move on. that meant new supplies, new food, and a new home.

 

"yongie," he whispers, shaking the other by the shoulders. taeyong scrunches his nose up and blinks, wrapping his arms around dongyoung's neck as soon as he sees the other.

 

he rubs his eyes. "what is it?" he asks, cuddling himself into their sheets (that they got from a clean pack of tissues, so dongyoung could switch the sheets every few days).

 

"i'm going to go out, okay?" he says, reaching over to the kitchen table to give taeyong a few small fruits pieces. "i'll be back before noon."

 

taeyong nods and hugs him. "be safe," he says.

 

dongyoung is always safe. animals love dwarves, dwarves love animals, and dongyoung was small enough to sneak around gardens with no difficulty.

 

he leaves the den, waving goodbye to their hosts with his tiny backpack slung onto his shoulders (which were quite broad for a dwarf.) the garden they're staying in is nice, but dongyoung would love to see their neighbours, possibly to see other options.

 

there's a bit of blueberry bush poking out from the neighbours fence, which is on the other side of the garden. it's technically not a far walk, and the garden is wonderfully mowed, but the grass still reaches up to dongyoung's knees and he has to be careful not to slip on any mud.

 

thankfully, a rather large ant finds him. "i could give you a ride," it says, and dongyoung thanks him with a few small bits of cheese.

 

the ant brings him as far as three quarters across the garden and dongyoung can easily tread the rest of the way. they part with the ant telling him to hitchhike onto any one of his siblings for his ride back, and dongyoung finds himself humming quite content.

 

eventually, there they are- the blueberries. dongyoung picks at one and it's about the size of his head, so he can really only take three or four to put into his large backpack. he rips a bit off and nibbles at it- delicious, sweet and fresh. taeyong would love them.

 

crawling under the fence is much easier, with more balance. he squeezes himself through with ease and the first thing he notices is the man lounging in his yard, and then the stupidly long grass. he can't see at all anymore.

 

he's never had to ask a human if he could stay in their garden before, but he supposes it's a good day for firsts.

 

a few steps and the grass is taller than him, wild and long and waving with every gesture of the wind. there's no way he can look over the area in time, so he does the only thing he can.

 

"excuse me!" he shouts, loud. dwarves are small but don't particularly have quiet voices, and dongyoung is proud of his voice, tinkling and clear like a bell.

 

there's a sound from where the man must be, then the rustling of grass. "excuse me, sir," he says again, and the man audibly gasps.

 

"who's there?" he asks. right, he can't see dongyoung.

 

so with all his voice, he yells, "look down, sir! i'm over here!"

 

the man's foot lands down beside him, flattening the grass. dongyoung taps it and punches at his ankle, though to the man, it would feel more like a light breeze.

 

"what are you?" the man asks.

 

dongyoung puffs his chest out. "i'm a dwarf! my name is dongyoung." he squints at the man. "who are _you?_ "

 

"i-" the man looks lost and, _finally,_ picks dongyoung up with his hands. it's a bit hard to balance himself so dongyoung sits down on the man's palm instead. "my name is yuta," the man says, slowly, "and _why are you in my garden and what even are you."_

dongyoung's eyes widen. it must be rude of him to intrude. "kim dongyoung, president of the nct dwarf council, nice to meet you sir," and dongyoung sticks his hand out only to realize that, _oh._ right.

 

yuta lifts him so they can stare eye to eye. "i've never seen a dwarf before," he says.

 

"now you have!" dongyoung says. "i'm in your garden to scout out new land- it's quite nice by the way." he points to the blueberry bush, now much smaller than dongyoung had been used to. "very good specimen. i hope you don't mind if i help myself to them."

 

yuta blinks. "right," he says, "and why are you here?"

 

dongyoung thinks about taeyong, his beautiful angel taeyong. "looking for a new place to stay for me and my taeyongie."

 

"you have a boyfriend?" yuta asks, and then much quieter (though dongyoung can still hear, because his hearing is spectacular), _even i don't have a boyfriend._

 

"not a boyfriend!" of course not. "he's my soulmate," dongyoung says instead, patting his heart. "if you'd allow us to stay in a rabbit hole in your garden, we'd be no bother to you. we're very good neighbours, actually. clean up after ourselves, keep everything organized, curfew at nine-"

 

"you want to stay in a rabbit hole." yuta looks confused. dongyoung wonders if all humans are of this low intellect. "with your, uh, soulmate."

 

dongyoung smiles. "yes, quite!"

 

they stare at each other in silence. dongyoung is worried he'll be thrown over the fence (he never has been before, but as he had said, a day for firsts) but then yuta smiles a little bit, though dongyoung finds it quite ugly. he can see a bit of cheese stuck between yuta's teeth and he runs over his own teeth with his tongue, ensuring their permanent pearlness.

 

"so, like, you could just stay in my house," yuta says. "i'm sort of lonely, since i'm not from korea, and if you clean up after yourself and keep out of my room i guess it'd be fine."

 

what an offer! to stay in a human house was unknown to any dwarf, and dongyoung swelled with pride- as much pride as his tiny body could swell with, at least. "a gracious offer, sir, and i think i'll accept it," and he sticks his hand out again, but he looks down and just high fives yuta instead (though it's a pat.)

 

"you can just call me yuta." yuta looks around and walks toward the fence. "so, were you like, living there before?"

 

"yes!" dongyoung can see their old rabbit hole from this angle- a height he's never been at before. yuta _is_ quite tall. "if you could just drop me off there, we can just gather our things, say goodbye to our old hosts, and we could make it back in less than an hour."

 

"or i can just carry you back to the house after you get your things," yuta suggests.

 

dongyoung's eyes twinkle. "a wonderful idea."

 

 

 

he and taeyong pack up quickly. "goodbye!" taeyong says to their hosts, leaving with them a generous amount of fruit and cheese. taeyong is wearing a comfortable hoodie and a pair of jeans they had taken (stolen, yes, but dongyoung prefers taken) from the dolls section at the store.

 

if they were at their very first home, the one back in the dwarf fields, there would be stores specifically made for their tiny size. out in the open suburbs, no such thing existed, and so dongyoung needed to be creative. still, taeyong looked beautiful.

 

the ants give them a ride, and the whole time dongyoung has his arms wrapped around taeyong's waist, head contently resting on his shoulders.

 

"do you see that?" dongyoung says when they make it under the fence. he lifts taeyong up to cling onto his back so taeyong can see, and taeyong gasps, obviously taken back by the absolutely massive size of the house.

 

"you found this for us?" taeyong says, and dongyoung nods, and taeyong smiles like it's christmas.

 

yuta finds them. "it's nice to meet you taeyong," he says, and lifts them both up in his hands.

 

"it would be great if we could be somewhere more comfortable," dongyoung says. if it were only him, fine, but with the way taeyong is wobbling on yuta's palms makes him nervous.

 

they reposition so they are on yuta's hair now, surprisingly cleaned well. it's a shade of brown and incredibly fluffy up close, and dongyoung smiles himself when he sees taeyong laugh.

 

 

 

"so, you can stay in the living room for now, i guess," yuta says, placing them on a large flat platform that must be the coffee table. yuta has already prepared foods (dongyoung takes his tiny knives out and cuts them into tiny pieces afterwards) and he places a box full of furniture and- a house?

 

"this is old but it's all i have," and the house yuta gives them is perfectly their size. it can open at the hinges but he leaves it closed, and dongyoung also has experience with engineering so with a few clicks of buttons yuta probably didn't know existed, the house lights up on the inside.

 

taeyong goes in first, all of their suitcases with him. "it's amazing, dongyoungie!" he gasps, looking up at the plastic glass chandelier above the dining table. "and look at the kitchen." he almost swoons- perfect marble patterning, empty cabinets, carved wood doors, and a refrigerator.

 

"if you need anything, just call me i guess," yuta says.

 

dongyoung nods. "thank you, sir!"

 

"it's yuta," yuta says.

 

they settle into the house well, and dongyoung starts with lifting all the doll furniture out of the box. at the bottom there are also new clothes, and to his delight, they fit both him and taeyong perfectly. he wonders if maybe yuta is a wizard- how would he have shrunken a house and furniture so perfectly?

 

there's even a bed! and blankets!

 

"is everything done, yongie?" dongyoung asks. the house is spruced up, and above the fireplace taeyong has placed a framed picture of them on their very first date.

 

taeyong takes his tiny hands with his own tiny hands. "it's all perfect," he says, voice light.

 

they eat dinner, which is tiny salad and tiny fried egg, and after dinner taeyong washes their tiny silverware.

 

"but how will we go out into the garden?" taeyong says. he's right- the grass is long, but the flowers and plants on the edges are very tempting.

 

dongyoung hums, a melodic tune. "i will ask yuto to cut the grass!" he says.

 

taeyong frowns. "i thought it was yuta."

 

and like that, they go to bed in their new tiny pajamas. dongyoung dreams of a lawn mower, and then he dreams of taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @neovyong  
> updates abt all my fics there


End file.
